A Carta de Amor
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Antes de entrar para o seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Lily recebe uma carta que irá mudar sua vida.


**Titulo:** A carta de amor | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Lily Evans e James Potter | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** G | **Formato:** Shortfic| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Resumo:** Antes de entrar para o seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Lily recebe uma carta que irá mudar sua vida.

S. L.

**A Carta de Amor**

Já tinha passado uma semana desde o final das aulas. Lily estava se refrescando no banheiro. O calor era insuportável. Limpou-se e se dirigiu para o seu quarto. A janela estava aberta para ver se entrava vento. Começou a arrumar os seus antigos materiais do sexto ano, quando viu uma coruja entrando no seu quarto, assustando-a. Olhou para a coruja, confusa. Lily respirava depressa, sentindo seu coração como ele fosse sair do seu peito. Tentando se acalmar, questionou, confusa:

-Quem é você? – Olhou com mais atenção. Era uma coruja castanha. _"Eu conheço essa coruja"_ – Pensou, intrigada – _"Mas donde?"_

Tinha uma carta no bico. Lily chegou perto da coruja e retirou-lhe a carta. A coruja piou de agradecimento. Olhando a coruja com atenção, disse:

-Espera aí, vou trazer água para você. - Mandou a carta para a cama e desceu as escadas a correr. A sua sorte era que estava sozinha em casa.

_-"Aposto que a Tuney começava a me chamar de "anormal" se me visse correndo desse jeito"._ – Pensou. Suspirou tristemente com esse pensamento. Lily sabia que Petúnia não gostava dela, por ser bruxa. _– "Eu não pedi para ser bruxa. Mas era feliz sem ela. Até Severus me chamar de "sangue-ruim"Foi a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito comigo. E aquela palavra doeu-me muito mais do que se tivesse levado um tapa. Nunca mais nos falamos desde esse dia." _Entrou na cozinha e ao pegar numa tigela, um pensamento ocorreu-lhe: "_Será a coruja da Mary? Não. A__ coruja dela não é castanha, é cinzenta.__"- __Encheu_ depressa a tigela com água fresca e com muito cuidado, subiu as escadas para não entornar nada. A curiosidade estava matando-a de ansiedade. Entrou no quarto e pousou-a em cima da sua secretária. A coruja voou até á tigela e começou a beber sofregamente. Lily pegou na carta e viu que era anônima. Deitou-se na cama, ajeitando o vestido. Abriu-a e começou a ler:

_Querida Lily,_

_Sempre que vejo você_

_Meu coração bate mais depressa_

_E em cada momento_

_Cresce em mim uma certeza_

_De que jamais tirarei você do meu coração._

_Na escola,_

_Sinto vontade de te beijar_

_Mas fico cheio de receio_

_Que você me queira recusar_

_O meu amor por você_

_Faria até o mundo girar_

_Pois mesmo que o sol deixasse de brilhar_

_Por toda a vida eu iria te amar_

_Te amo loucamente. Você é a minha razão de viver. Sem você, a vida não faria sentido. Você pode não ser minha., mas eu serei sempre seu. Me perdoa se o poema está horrível, pois eu não nasci para ser poeta. Espero que você entenda que ele transmite mais ou menos os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você. _

_Com amor me despeço._

_Sempre seu,_

_James Potter_

_P.S: Estou neste momento á porta de sua casa._

Lily sorriu, felicíssima. Sentia-se a arrebentar de felicidade. As lágrimas começaram a cair do seu rosto. Acariciou a coruja, saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas a correr e abriu a porta. Lá estava ele, o rapaz dos seus sonhos. Nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos pensaria que ele teria coragem para lhe fazer essa surpresa. Tentou, durante muito tempo, negar o que sentia por ele, mas não resultou. Agora, frente a frente com James, sentia que…poderia ter sido feliz mais cedo. Sorriu timidamente e James sorriu-lhe de volta. Com o coração aos pulos, Lily avançou para ele. Estava lindo. Com uma roupa trouxa, que lhe assentava muito bem. Umas jeans azuis, umas sapatilhas vermelhas e uma camisola branca, que mostrava o seu bronzeado. James ficou embaraçado. Tentou dizer algo, mas Lily chegou perto dele e disse:

-Eu também te amo. – E beijou-o apaixonadamente.

**OoOoO**

James andava de um lado para o outro, nervosamente. Só pensava: "_Será que a Lily já leu a minha carta? O que terá pensado? Será que gostou? Será que não? Quiçá…"_ – Não concluiu seus pensamentos porque a porta se abriu e Lily apareceu. Ficou extasiado. Lily estava linda com aquele vestido amarelo e a trança que lhe caía pelas costas. Lily sorriu e James sorriu de volta, sentindo-se mais calmo. Lily avançou para James e ele reparou que ela estava chorando. Ficou assustado e tentou-se justificar.

-Lily, eu…- Lily chegou á sua beira e disse:

-Eu também te amo. – E beijou-o apaixonadamente. James ficou sem ação por momentos, mas retribuiu o beijo. Seus lábios tocavam-se naturalmente e até parecia que os seus corpos emitiam eletricidade. Um beijo calmo, que com o tempo ficou mais intenso. Uma sensação que nunca nenhum deles tinha sentido. Passados uns minutos, que pareciam uma eternidade, se separaram. James fitou os olhos de Lily. Estavam brilhantes. Normalmente dirigiam-se para ele com fúria ou ódio, mas naquele momento havia amor. Pensou: "_Ufa!_ _Não vou ser morto". _Lily comentou:

-Você tem razão. É um péssimo poeta – James ficou chocado por momentos. Mas quando ia contrariá-la, mas ela interrompeu-o:

-Mas um ótimo provocador. – E beijou-o de novo. Uma onda de prazer atravessou seu corpo e quando ia aprofundar o beijo, Lily interrompeu-o e disse:

-Você quer entrar? – James sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

-Com certeza, Sra. Potter. – Lily enrubesceu. James disse ao seu ouvido:

-Isso quer dizer que poderemos ir para um local mais…sossegado. - Lily repreendeu-o com o olhar.

-Por enquanto não. – Respondeu. Mas o sorriso de James não diminuiu. Pensou: _"Que coisa fantástica. Quando eu contar aos Marotos, eles nem vão acreditar"._ - Lily pegou na mão de James e entraram em casa sem repararem numa pessoa que os tinha observado desde o início. Severus agarrava o tronco da árvore e enquanto as lágrimas que caíam pela face pálida, pensou: "_Perdi-a para sempre." _E foi embora, fechando seu coração para sempre. Soube naquele momento que a Lily nunca mais o iria perdoar. E ele também não.

**Fim**

**NT: **Então o que acharam? Mandem Reviews! Eu agradeço.


End file.
